


Animu One-shots and drabbles!!

by Kasai_Okami68



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Anime, Fluff, Lemon, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasai_Okami68/pseuds/Kasai_Okami68
Summary: Just some small stories that I came up with! I'll also take requests! Please do not hesitate to send requests; pairings, settings, fanbases, anything. Thank you for reading!





	1. A Promise I Couldn't Keep (Attack on Titan, Eren Jaeger x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story here!! I hope you like it, even though I know it's not very good. Please blame it's cringe on lack of experience. I hope it's at least okay. I'll try to get better at this, because I really, truly like writing, and I want people to enjoy my work. Thank you!!

I let out a battle cry as I sliced the nape of the stumbling form of a titan. It collapsed as steam poured out of the already decomposing corpse. I sigh in relief when I land on a rooftop gracefully, glad it didn't eat me. "Wow! Nice job (Y/N)!", my friend, and crush, Eren called out to me. He and his two friends, Armin and Mikasa, strolled over to me to congratulate me on my kill. That titan had been an abnormal who had defeated many of soldiers before I had slaughtered it.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." I reply, shrugging my shoulders as if it was nothing. Eren put his arm around me, and he grinned at me. "(Y/N), I mean it! That was like, a twenty meter abnormal, and you killed it just like that!" I just rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah I get it." I say. "But we need to get going. If we keep standing here, We're bound to be titan food." I walk toward the edge of the roof, and the other three follow.

"Don't any of you dare die on me, 'kay? If you do, Imma kill you in the next life." I say jokingly. "Okay (Y/N)." They all say in sync, rolling their eyes. I smile but soon get serious again. "I'm serious, though. Don't die on me." Eren walks up to me, and whispers into my ear huskily, "You better not die either, okay?" I let out a shaky, "O-okay Eren" His wide teal eyes bore into my own (E/C) ones. "Promise me?" He asks quietly. "I promise."

I shoot the wire onto a nearby destroyed building, and fly off through the city. I sliced down titan, after titan, after titan, thinking about the promise I had made to Eren. "I promise Eren. I promise I'll live for you, Armin, Mikasa, and everyone else." I say quietly to myself, and land on a pile of rubble, looking at the destruction. "Wow, those titans did a good number on Trost, huh?" I mumble to myself. A rumble in the ground that made me stumble, tears me from my trance. I look behind me to find a fifteen meter abnormal trying to pounce on me. I shoot my 3DMG towards the nearsest building, trying to escape the thing. It pounced at me, it's jaws slack and open wide as it did. It snatched me from the rooftop, and pulled me closer to it's large, wet mouth. "I'm sorry, Eren. I'm sorry for making a promise I couldn't keep." I say to myself as jaws come down on me, and everything flashes white, before going black.

~Eren POV~

I go in for kill, enraged that this beast had just devoured one of my comrades. I feel a twang in my heart, like someone important had been taken from me, like when my mother died, and it caught me off guard. The titan closed its jaws, and in one swift motion, my leg was gone. Just like that. I tumble to the rooftop, and a searing pain crawls through my being. I hear Armin yell my name, and screaming afterwards. 'So, this is my end.' I think to myself. I hear more screaming as my vision blurs a tiny bit with tears. I look over as a rumble tears me away from my daze. I see Armin sitting in shock as a bearded titan lumbers towards him. As he was lifted over that gaping jaw, I try to move, but can't. I still can't move as I hear his agonizing screams. Instead, a flashback comes over me of when we were children, and would fantasize over the wonders of what was beyond the walls, and read his book about oceans, and forests.

I am enraged by the time I get up. 'I will see the outside world!' I think. And before I knew it, I was in the titans mouth, saving him from this gruesome death. I hold the titans mouth open as I pull Armin up, and throw him out, onto a nearby rooftop. He yells my name as I hold the titans mouth open. I give a small speech about seeing the outside world. 'I will live so I can see that.' I think. 'I will also live for my friends. Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Sasha, (Y/N), Marco. Hell, even Horseface! I will live!!' I scream inside before hearing Armin scream as darkness swallows me as the ginormous jaw comes down on me, taking my amy as well. 'I will live! I will...' The brunette thought before his mind took a blank.


	2. I Still Love You(Tokyo Ghoul, Kaneki x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREPARE FOR MORE FUKIN CRINGE!!!!! This is going to be a very short, quick story, because it's like, 1 in the freakin morning. I also wanted to say that I may or may not have two-shots or three-shots on here too. Thank you for reading! Oh, and if there are any pairings or plots you wanna see in here, don't be afraid to ask!

I stare at the white haired male with tears welling up in my (E/C) orbs. On this very night I had learned that my best friend, who had been missing for quite a few months, was a relentless killer. He was a ghoul, a person who couldn't eat nor drink anything besides coffee and human flesh. For the short amount of time he had "disappeared", many a people had died by his hand. A ghoul needed at least one meal every month, and his death toll surpassed that amount greatly. I had just been walking home from school, as I had to stay late to help with the background for the schools musical. Whilst walking, I encountered who the Doves referred to as "Eyepatch". I had just stood there in shock trying to process who this man was, before recognizing his face, and I broke down into a mess of tears and rage.

"W-why!? Why would you just up and leave me, Hide (Hee-Dae), everyone at Anteiku!? Just to kill!? You're wanted worldwide, Kaneki, you know that right! You're one of the most wanted ghouls in Tokyo! Why! Why, why, why..." I crumpled to my knees in a sobbing mess, mumbling incoherent words, curses and phrases. Before long, I felt a pair of strong, slender arms wrap themselves around me tightly.

"I'm sorry, (y/n). I did everything I did to grow stronger so I can protect those I care about most. I know I threw innocent lives away, but I cannot do anything about that. I know I did this just for my own stupid, selfish wants and desires. I know you won't be able to forgive me now, but I hope later in your life, you will be able to find it within your heart to forgive me, (y/n). I must go now, and I will probably never get to see you again. Goodbye." He turned to leave, but he paused. Before I could comprehend what was going on, those strong arms were once again wrapped around me, my waist, and a pair of lightly chapped lips were softly pressing themselves against my own. I leaned into the kiss, forgetting about everything else. Too soon did his tender lips leave my own, as he turned to leave once more.

"Kaneki! Wait!" I shout to him. He pauses, as I run and hug the snow-haired male from behind. I whisper to him somberly, "Please, at least keep yourself hidden from the CCG, please?" He took my soft, silky hand into his own caloused one and kissed it gently. "I will, (y/n). For you."


	3. I Don't Care (Rin Okumura x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know. It's kinda hard to write a good story in class. (I do everything on my school ipad. Yeah.) I hope you like it regardless! Oh, and question for you guys. Do you want any smut one-shots? I'm questioning because I personally don't know if I should or not. Thank you!

I sat in my room, crying to myself silently. My absolute best friend in the whole world wouldn't tell me what was wrong with him. He wouldn't tell me why he distanced himself. He would just brush it off, fake a smile and tell me everything was fine. He knows I can tell when he's lying and yet he still pushed me away. Tonight, I learned his secret in one of the worst ways possible. He tried to play hero, and the people saw him as something unholy. He was a literal demon, son of Satan.  
"Why Rin? Why couldn't you have told me? Why!? You know I wouldn't care about that...." I trail off as sobs rack my body once more. I think of all the good times we had spent together laughing, goofing off, comforting each other, and so much more. After all the hardships we had gone through, all the times we had gone to the other with our problems, he still hadn't trusted me. Even after I told him my darkest secrets, the ones I had sworn never to tell, he wouldn't do the same, and that hurt. He didn't trust me. He knew I would never tell anybody, yet Rin kept the pain to himself. Rin, you know it. You know that I will always... I... "I will always love you..."


	4. Welcome Home~ (Edward Elric x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come home after a long, tedious day of work. Little do you know your boyfriend has an amazing welcome home gift. 
> 
> !!!SMUT WARNING!!!

"Ugh, My job has me up to my head in work." I mumble tiredly as I walk into the hotel room I was sharing with my boyfriend and his brother. Right after I set my purse down and take my coat off, I am knocked down by an unknown force. Once my eyes adjust I see that it is my boyfriend, Edward Elric, or better known as the Fullmetal Alchemist. I giggle as he starts to tickle me. "Ed, what are you doing?" I ask him between my laughter.

"Just welcoming you home is all." He purrs into my ear, and the hot breath on my face makes me shiver slightly. He lifts me up bridal style and carries me into the bedroom, dropping me onto the bed lightly. "I think you deserve a much better gift, though." He looks at me, love and lust making his golden eyes cloudy. He kissed me with passion and need, and I kissed back equally as eager. He deepes the kiss, and I moan quietly as his tounge roams my mouth with hunger. He pulls away and we sit there for a moment, panting slightly. I sit up, grinning deviously at the blonde haired male.

I move up to sit in his lap, smirking at the small bulge in his pants, and whisper seductively, "I think we should take this a bit further, hm?" I nibble on his ear as I wait for an answer. He pushes me down on the bed, the once small bulge making itself noticeable. I laugh, "I guess that's a yes then." He says nothing and only kisses me greedily. I kiss him back, as he crawls up and straddles me, his automail arm gently brushing the hair from my face. Our lips only part so that the two of us can strip, and then meet hungrily right after. He kisses me down from my lips to my chest, to my belly, leaving hickeys in his wake. I teased and sucked on his nipples, as he went from kissing me to squeezing and massaging my breasts. I make an embarrassing, small mewling noise as he started to suck on my left nipple. I turn my attention to my right hand as I dragged my finger from his chest down his stomach and down to his throbbing manhood. I ran my fingers over it lightly, and he groaned while bucking his hips. I kept running my fingers over his member lightly, until he grabbed my wrists and pinned them to the bed.

"No more games." He growled. "It's time for the main course." He teased my wet slit with the head of his cock for a while, listening to my moans and mewls with delight, while he released some groans of his own. I bucked my hips, hoping he would get the indication that I wanted him to start. He finally got it, and he aligned his dick with my entrance. He thrust into me, as I let out a small squeak of pain. He leaned down to pepper my face with kisses, and soon the pain was replaced with pleasure as a pressure started building in my lower stomach. I moved my hips in a steady rhythm with his thrusts, and soon, was knocked over the edge. I moan out his name, and he did the same as he came. He collapses on top of me, panting.

"You know I love you right?" He asked me in a hoarse whisper.

"Yeah, I know." I answer quietly, as I fall asleep to the sound of his beating heart.

~~~~~~EXTENDED ENDING~~~~~~

"Ed? [Y/N]?" The armored boy asks as he walks through the door. 'They're probably sleeping.' He thinks, and walks toward the shared bedroom. The sight he saw was NOT something he wants to see when he gets home. He saw his elder brother and his girlfriend asleep together, NAKED. The sheet that was draped over the two was only barely covering their bare bodies. Well, he knew what he was doing tomorrow. And with that, he walked out wishing he could get a drink. Most likely bleach. (Lol sorry not sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU WANTED SMUT, AND SO THIS WHAT YOU GET. THIS IS MY FIRST LEMON!! I'm sorry for the crappy quality, but please feel free to leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Also, if there are any ships you wanna see, please tell me. Thank you!!


	5. The One-Eyed Girl (Kaneki Ken x Reader; Tokyo Ghoul pt. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had this idea that when you and Kaneki were young, dumb kids, who didn't know about AIDS or shit like that, you exchanged blood to become "siblings", I guess. So, when Kaneki turned ghoul, it infected his blood, and I guess that inludes the blood he shared with you. It infected your blood, kinda like AIDS I guess (don't share blood kids), and you became a ghoul too. Yup. That's it.

_"C'mon, stop being a wuss!" I whined. "It's just a small prick on the finger." Kaneki looked at the sewing needle with hesitation. I frown. "If you're not gonna do it, I will." I tell him with annoyance lacing my tone. I jab the sharp tip of the needle into the pad of my finger, and wince. I can feel the tears pricking at my_ _eyes. I blink them away quickly, and hold my finger up for my best friend to see. His eyes are wide with fear and a tinge of disgust, most likely from the droplet of  blood trailing down my finger._

_He asks in a small, squeaky voice, "D-does it... hurt a lot?" I give him a defiant, but reassuring grin._

_"Yeah, a little bit," I start. "but, nothing too bad. It just feels like an itty-bitty scratch." He looks at me with a look of, what I guess is, surprise._

_"R-really? It only hurts that much?" He asks with uncertainty and doubt scribbled onto his face. I roll my eyes._

_"Yes, really. Geez, Kaneki, do you really think I'd lie to you?" He only looks down at his hands while fiddling with his fingers. I sigh, exasperated. "Here. Just take the needle." I demand before adding, "If ya didn't wanna do this, then why did you agree to this?" He doesn't answer, and only shrugs, and then looks at the needle in his grasp. I sigh and continue, "If you're not gonna answer me, fine. But do you still wanna do this or no?" I ask, half expecting him to straight up and say no._

_"I-I'll do it." He says with slight hesitation. I look up at him,  surprise clearly written on my face._

_"Y-you will!?" I ask excitedly. He nods, and brings the needle to his finger. He quickly pricked his finger, visibly wincing, and and a drop of blood immediately formed where the needle pierced his skin. We looked each other in the eye, and I nodded. We pressed our bloodied digits together, and looked the other dead in the eye while our blood mingled. We pulled our fingers apart, and I smiled. "Now, we're brother and sister."_

A voice snaps me from my flash back. "(Y/N)! Were you even listening to me!" My friend Mizu snaps at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of making this an actual series, and this would probably be part of the first chapter. If you guys want to see an actual story for this, please let me know. Also, please rate this, and give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism!


	6. I'll Love Ya 'Till The End (Rin Okumura x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I post too much angst, so let's change it up with a (hopefully) fluffy chapter!

I glance over at my demon boyfriend and a small smile creeps its way onto my face. He looks so relaxed, more so than he had the past few months. 'He has been quite stressed with everything going on', I think sadly. I sigh in content as the cool breeze flows through my (h/l), (h/l) hair. I lean my head on his broad shoulder and return my soft gaze to the sky full of red, yellows, oranges, and a few shades of pink and purple. I rest my chin on his shoulder to see his face and look up at Rin to see him gazing down at me with a loving look in his beautiful sky-blue eyes. 'For being the son of Satan, he is such a loving person.' I think, lost in my mind. I bring myself back to reality, and sit up; I drag myself into his lap, and his strong arms grasp me by my waist. He leans his head on my shoulder, and gives me a quick, little peck on my cheek.

"Hey, (Y/N)?" Rin starts. "Do you promise..." He takes a deep breath in, and exhales. "Do you promise me you won't leave me alone?" He asks me in a quiet, somber tone of voice. I look at him with a clear look of shock evident in my features.

"Of course I won't! I'll love ya 'till the end!" I say with all seriousness. "Why would you ask that?" I ask a bit quieter.

He sighs. "Well, when everyone else found a was a demon-no, son of Satan-they stopped talking to me. They ignored me at all costs. They... they treated me lika a monster; a horrible beast that would rip their face off with no remorse. You... you're all I have left." He ended quietly, looking down. I grab his cheek and gently direct his gaze to look me in the eye.

"But you have to remember, I'm not them. I'm not dating you because I'm scared you'll kill me when I say I wanna move on. No, I'm dating you 'cause you're an amazing person, and nothing will change that. I don't care that you're a demon; Satan's son. I care that you're you, and that's why I fell for you in the first place." And with that, I pulled his lips to mine, and we shared a slow kiss. We pull away, and cuddle, watching the last of sun dip below the horizon.  
The last thing I remember before submitting to slumber were the following words. "Thank you, (Y/N). I love you as well." And a quick peck on the forehead, before Iwas encased in my dreamworld of fantasies.


End file.
